Christmas Party Targeting
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: The Zhao Christmas Party has come once more, and Emma couldn't be more happy to be spending it with her dear cousin. This time-honored tradition does, however, bring back some slightly less inviting company. If only all those at the top were as kind as Kyo, Maria, Kousei, and Shawn. Maybe then she'd catch a break. An AI Football GGO Fanfiction; Part of the Emma Collection


Christmas Party Targeting

_Sequel piece to: Christmas Party Invitations_

Emma wasn't sure if she was just annoyed or if she was also feeling a tad bit jealous. If she had to answer the question out loud, she would, without fail, say that she was just a bit annoyed, maybe even that she had a slight headache, but the truth was becoming blaringly obvious to both her, and her company.

Kyo had decided to stick to her side like glue this evening after noticing her distress and the cause of it during the first dance of the night. Their parents had demanded that the two at least share the first dance together before going off to socialize for a bit. They had also been tasked with welcoming guests slightly before, but she'd seemed to have a headache the whole time they were at the door.

Her focus, and what was becoming the apparent cause of this headache, however, was the girl that seemed to be handing of Isaac's arm at any given time. The two hadn't parted all night, and Emma had been more than happy to see her best friend and advisor when it came to her ever so complicated love life, Kousei Arima.

Shawn had also been happy to meet the piano playing legend, and had joined them almost as soon as the boy walked in, causing the conversation to be pushed back a bit. Cat had been the next to steal the boy away, when Emma had been halfway through whispering him about the latest developments in her love life, quietly enough that the others wouldn't be able to hear or catch on.

Kousei had given her a small, apologetic smile before she waved him away, telling him that they would talk more later. Later had come, and Kousei had stayed with her and Kyo since Cat had left to go see if she could find Shawn.

It was times like these that Emma was exceptionally glad her cousin was always popping up when she needed him most. Karl had been the last of team Barefoot to arrive, but had been quick to veer towards his cousin, who was waiting to start carrying out their plan. This was also around the time that proved why she disliked such a large percentage of the females that managed to get invited to the party.

"_My_ family has me in an engagement with the Shang family. They've enrolled me in special classes to make sure I represent the best of what my family has to offer." Abigail stated, her nose turned slightly upwards, as if she smelled something particularly nasty. "What family have _you_ been set up with Emma?"

The young girl sighed, turning back to her elder slightly after sending her cousin a wave. "I don't think theirs any official word on that yet, Abigail. You and I both know that I can't say anything on record until it's been officially announced by the Zhao's.

"Yes, well I imagine they'll set you up soon. If my family set me up, you're bound to be arranged The way you act and all." Emma cringed, pulling a glass of punch to her lips before answering.

"Yes, I suppose. Then again, I do believe the Zhao family's reputation could withstand it if I misbehave a bit." Emma said, sending a falsely sweet smile to the girl before walking away from the table. People like that tended to get under her skin rather easily if she happened to accidentally let her guard down. Karl was already in position though, so it was time for her to make a retreat to her position, and pray that this wouldn't reach her parents.

She signaled to Timmy, who immediately excused himself from conversing with Shawn, Issac, and Kousei. Cat smiled from her place at te balcony overlooking the whole floor, waiting for her cue. The moment all three were in position, out went the lights, and on went the tree. There was a moment of panic as all the guests tried to figure out what was happening, before noticing the dancing lights of the large tree were set to mimic the northern lights. While they were all distracted, the three teens made their get away.

Emma snuck past the worker managing the drinks at the bar, grabbing a few bottles of soda, which had been placed there for mixing with the adult beverages. Karl was quick to slip in and out of the kitchen with all the food they would need for the night, Timmy holding open their escape route, and a full bag of water balloons. It took 2 minutes to execute this plan last time, one minute at this point in time. Even without practice, three were able to work in tandem as if they never quit.

Or so they thought.

It took thirty seconds for them to realize that there was one less person out and about the party. Two seconds for Emma to register the face that accompanies the name. Ten more seconds for said girl to appear from the same place the others had. Twenty seconds for her to be followed.

Time elapsed: One minute, Two seconds and counting.

"Crap." Karl muttered under his breath as the two escaped guests came into their field of vision. Emma bit her lip, eyes narrowing as she watched them, trying to determine how long it would take them to reach.

_Not long enough._ She concluded, but grabbed her cousins hand anyways, and pulled him further up the second staircase, the escape route, grabbing the balloons from Timmy on the way up. A hushed and frantic whisper just barely reached his ears as the youngest gave new orders. "_Distract them!_"

Karl was quicker than her when they were on their own, and soon pulled ahead of his cousin, reaching the third floor and using the banister to nail the sharp turn to the hallway. Emma doing the same four seconds later, and they booked it down to their secret hideout. They always had all kinds of things stashed there, just in case they needed to take a break from all the hustle and bustle of the boring parties. It was what made the whole thing enjoyable, and none of them would dare to give it up or share it anytime soon. That was the unspoken rule of the hideout, tell no one.

Timmy and Cat had both gotten in years after the two became friends with them, and it took a special kind of friend to be let in. It wasn't that they didn't think their other friends were special, but the four were like family to each other, and they treated each other as such. Isaac and Sophie? Not on that list.

Emma sat everything down, motioning to her cousin to do the same. Karl followed her example, and the two fixed their clothes, caught their breaths, and made sure to compose themselves before starting down the hallway again. Cat had joined the frey of people in the staircase now, and it seemed as if they had rejoined at the perfect time.

"What do you mean it's classified? I think we should all know why they were running away from the party that they said was so great."

"Sorry, but that information is only attainable if you're a family member, Timmy, or Cat." Emma said, voice measured as she walked past Timmy. "Thank you both for helping us. We will all be returning to the party now."

With that, she continued down, her cousin right behind her as they walked down the steps in a fashion that would be considered fitting for a member of the family. Karl made sure to keep an eye on her as they walked, the manner in which she was doing it bothering him.

"Someone said something, didn't they?" He asked her, and both of them could hear footsteps halting behind them. Emma slowed, taking the next two stairs before stopping completely, Karl stopping on the step above. "Emberlyn Zhao, did someone say something to you?"

"You sure have a nasty habit of trying to make yourself sound more authoritative when I don't answer the first time." She commented, her voice light enough to almost trick the others, almost being the key word. Sophie seemed to lighten up a bit, but seemed to sense that the others weren't buying what the younger girl was selling. This notion was quickly affirmed when the girl spoke again. "Yes, someone did say something, but it wasn't a single thing I haven't already dealt with from a person whose opinion means less than that of a rat."

The youngest began walking again, not waiting for the others this time, and simply rejoining the party as if she never left. She met Kyo over by the refreshments table, asking him if he would care for one more dance before they separated the kids and adults.

"Sure." Kyo answered, finishing off his punch before taking her hand and leading them onto the dance floor. She just barely caught the others making their way out as they started.

* * *

-Time Skip-

"Alright heirs and heiresses, I think it's time for a little never have I ever." Abigail stated, raising an empty bottle of what had likely been a soda before. "15 heirs and 13 heiresses, plus the 5 middle class."

"Now now, you know what they say. Those who flaunt their money to others are sure to end up with a target on their back." Emma stated sitting next to Elizabeth Ming, who bowed her head slightly in a show of respect and greeting. Emma did the same back before turning fully to the circle. "So then, let's all be nice and play _fairly_, this time. Rule of thumb is no targeting for information on our families and any corporate secrets."

"All agreed please rise." Kyo tagged on, standing on the other side of Emma as the girl rose up from her spot, Elizabeth standing as well. Abigail followed a moment later, with Kai Shang following. Emma did a quick survey of everyone there as they began standing up. The Five Pillar families had all been accounted for before anyone else stood.

Kyo Akane, from the Akane family representing Language and Foreign Trade.

Emberlyn Zhao, from the Zhao family representing Math and Business.

Elizabeth Ming, from the Ming family representing Scientific Discoveries.

Kai Shang, from the Shang family representing Historic Finds and Exploration

Mia Song, from the Song family representing Classical Literature and the Collecting of Ancient Texts.

These were the five Heirs and Heiresses from the pillar families, each groomed by their parents to carry on the name of their family with pride and dignity. Abigail Mie had also stood up, but she allowed herself a special exception that she couldn't really backup.

Maya Lirose was the next, nodding to the Five Pillar Teens, her brother following after. Kion Lirose did not bow, but glared at his sister as she did, and rolled his eyes when Emma bowed back.

"The pillars must really be falling if if there's already three of you that think girls can be at the top of business." He stated, as Shawn and Kousei stood up. The two musicians seemed taken aback by the man's rude comment, but Emberlyn took it in stride.

"And you must really be slipping if you believe you can treat us with such disrespect because of gender. We've moved past all that so get with the times already, and be slow to anger with your sister because she's better than you in public. You'll find people can put strange things into their heads at even the smallest signs of aggression." She looked Kion straight in the eye as she spoke her next words, and saw the rage that they held at being told off. "Perhaps if you tried harder to apply yourself as she has, you would actually have brought your family name up through your reputation. Then maybe you could backup your backwards rambling."

Kion's face turned red in anger, but Emma had moved on. Lina Marino stood, bowing herself as she smiled at her and Elizabeth. The Marino family worked somewhat under both families, and Lina was known mostly for her writing of their findings, which was often sent to both families for scientific confirmation and then Publishing through the business section of Zhao influence.

Liana Elio, from the Elio family of writers, directors, editors, and actors. There's a family that does a lot, and has funding from it's own families products as well as the five pillar families backing them up. Many say that the family lock away five movies every year into their private vault, which serves to keep movies incase they ever run out of actors or characters and storylines that they can use. Since the family came about, they published two-hundred and eleven books and ninety-seven movies that all hit top twenty in the box office. The girl stood, ushering her own siblings up as well. Delila Elio and Corie Elio stood, each bowing to the group of elders.

Jason Ito was next, placing a hand on Corie's shoulder. The Elio boy was the youngest of them yet, and the Ito family Heir, as well as the five pillars were a bit more protective of the boy, who had yet to be affected by the emotional strain of the sharp tongue of their parents. Delila was quite a bit more cold hearted than her brother already, even though she was only three years older. She'd learned the same cunning abilities that her parents and sister had, showing respect for higher ups and looking down upon those who she believed to speak in a manner that was not becoming of their rank.

Mason Ito stood next to his twin brother, the boy nodding instead of bowing to the others, he wasn't one for many words of formalities, but the brunettes certainly knew how to entertain a crowd when they needed to. The pillars bowed a bit to him anyways, a few mouthing their thanks and no doubt remembering that he was more than capable and willing to help them if the need should arise. The chestnut-brunette had been the one to teach many of them self-defense strategies.

Frie Ito, the eldest of the Ito family, and the third eldest of them all was up after them, closely followed by the youngest of the brothers Leon, and their sisters Caroline and Maisie. Kurane and Ezekiel pushed off the far wall to join their family members.

Sheela Mao sighed, but stood up, the fashionista and eldest of them flicked her french braid behind her. Nia Min quietly joining the list of those standing. Elizabeth smiled encouragingly at the shy girl from the family of composers, but Nia was visibly shaking, and the others thought that it was probably best that she hadn't.

Hoang Nguyen, the sculptor from a family of visual artists, an the second oldest of those present, was the next to rise. The boy shook his head as he commented, "I just don't understand the need to do this every year."

"Sorry, but I think we all know our parents would throw a fit if we didn't a least have this party once a year." Emberlyn stated, her eyes alight with humor, lips quirked up ever so slightly. The Zhao family wasn't the only one to host parties like this (in fact, most of the families had similar events held throughout the year,) but the Zhao Christmas Party always held the best turnout.

Frey Le chuckled at the comment, but rose up from his place on the other side of Kyo. "I think they would be less upset if we all told them we refused to take on the businesses they built. Pursue something else."

Seon Park and Belladonna Seok stood together, neither one really saying anything, but fidgeting a bit with the tense atmosphere of the room. The Park and Seok families were both fairly new to the elite standards that the other families were built upon, but they were very good at reading the atmosphere.

"Are we to go ahead and assume the middle class players are in?" Abigail commented, waving a hand lazily towards the five friends that had been invited. Emma closed her eyes for a moment, took in a deep breath, and counted to three in her head before letting it out slowly.

"I thought I already addressed this issue with you, Abigail. Since you have such a hard time remembering though, I'll state it once more. You will _not_ address them as the middle class players. They are all friends and you will do well to keep that in the small and barely held together chip you call a brain."

Abigail was livid.

"Listen here you prissy little…"

"You would also do well to remember that you can't touch me without it somehow affecting you." Emma said, glaring at the girl from the corner of her eye as she watched her try to get closer. "Now, Karl, Timmy, Issac, Cat, and Sophie. Please find a place to sit. We will begin momentarily.

"Whatever." Abigail grumbled, plopping down in her spot as everyone began taking a seat again.

"Now, who goes first." Elizabeth asked politely, looking towards the other four.

"I think Abigail, as she is the one who recommended we play in the first place." Mia commented, looking to the others for confirmation.

"I'll agree." Kyo stated.

"I agree." Emberlyn said next.

"I agree with that notion." Elizabeth commented.

"I don't see why not." Kai finished.

"Alright then. We start with Mie Abigail." (btw. In a lot of the countries they would be from, when you say someone's name, it is proper to say the last name or family name and then the first name.)

Abigail placed the empty bottle down on the floor before putting both hands down on the floor. The others followed, each showing their hands, ten fingers spread wide and ready. Thirty-two people waited for the girl to speak, and the game to begin.

"Never have I ever…" Abigail started, looking around the circle at everyone as she allowed the dramatic pause to take effect. "Been caught sneaking something illegal."

Two fingers went down, Belladonna and Kion were the first victims of the game, though Belladonna was caught growing the plant she was named after, which was quite a bit different.

"Next." Abigail said, giving the bottle a spin to pick it's next target. "Ito Mason."

"Never have I ever, Accidentally mother-hen'd another Heir or Heiress."

Nine went down this time, the five pillars, Kousei, Cat, Karl, and Jason. Mason spun the bottle again, and this time it landed on… "Shang Kai."

"Never have I ever believed my future was so secure I didn't need to work for it." Kai said, causing another four fingers to go down. Kion, Abigail, Sheela, and Frey.

"In my defence, it was back before I really understood how the whole thing with power and our families worked." Sheela stated at the looks she received from a few of the others. Kai nodded, and spun the bottle once more. "Lirose Kion. You're up."

"Never have I ever been put into an arranged marriage by my guardians." Kion said immediately. Six fingers went down, and Emberlyn glared at the boy, who smirked back at her. They weren't even that far in, and she was already being targeted. Emma, Kyo, Abigail, Kai, Belladonna, and Seon. Kion spun the bottle again. "Ito Masie."

"Never have I ever been to the western hemisphere." That knocked out quite a few, 20 in all. Elizabeth, Mia, Emberlyn, Abigail, Lina, Liana, Delila, Sheela, Belladonna, Kyo, Kai, Shawn, Kousei, Corie, Frie, Kurane, Jason, Leon, Hoang, and Frey.

The bottle spun again. "Ito Leon."

"Never have I ever played an instrument." 19 people, Emberlyn, Elizabeth, Mia, Maya, Liana, Caroline, Masie, Nia, Kyo, Kai, Shawn, Kousei, Frie, Kurane, Hoang, Frey, Cat, Isaac, and Sophie. It occurred to Emberlyn that she was closer to losing than most of the others. Her, Kyo, and Kai had the most fingers down, each of them hanging on with six.

The bottle spun again. "Umm?"

"Karl." Emma stated for Leon, noticing that her cousin had been selected.

"Never have I ever gotten up before 5 a.m." 29 fngers went down, and honestly, it would be easier to just say that the people who didn't need to were Emberlyn, Karl, Timmy, and Isaac. Cat would sometimes be up talking to Kousei, who often suffered from night terrors. That put Kyo and Kai at five fingers. The bottle spun, "Lirose Kion."

"Never have I ever been engaged to ont of the Pillar families heirs and heiresses." Emberlyn, Kyo, and Abigail. Well that put Kyo in a dangerous spot with four fingers left. The bottle spun, and Kion scoffed as it stopped, "Zhao Emberlyn."

"Never have I ever refused to show respect for someone based purely on gender or social standing." Four, Kion and Abigail were expected, but Emma just barely caught Isaac and Shawn fidget a bit, share a glance, and put their fingers down. She let out a quiet hum, and spun the bottle once more. "Nguyen Hoang."

"Never have I ever…" Hoang started, trying his best to come up with something else. "Been home-schooled?"

Twelve with that one. Frey, Corie, Shawn, Kion, Kai, Kyo, Belladonna, Nia, Maya, Abigail, Mia, and Elizabeth. Emma had nearly forgotten that she was the only one of the five that hadn't been home-schooled at one point or another. Abigail seemed to understand she was in trouble with three fingers left. Just her luck though, Hoang spun the bottle and it landed on "Mie Abigail."

"Never have I ever…" She said, looking around for something; what she was looking for, Emma could only guess. Her suspicions were confirmed, of course, when the girls face took on a frightening grin. "Had family in the lower classes of the economic hierarchy."

"We said no targeting." Kyo defended immediately, noting the evil look Abigail was sending Emma. The girl glared back, but put a finger down anyways. Isaac, Karl, Cat, Kousei, Timmy, and Sophie all followed.

"It's fine, Kyo. I like to think my friends have enough self-confidence to not be bothered by a priss like her. We all knew full and well that Mie Abigail didn't intend to play by the rules." Kyo shot her a look, but dropped the issue as she'd asked. That only angered the Mie girl further.

"Why should you get to make the rules? Isn't this suppose to be a party, so what if we lose our tongue a bit? Neither of you can actually do anything about it, we all have more than enough information to ruin each other, and our families if we really need to."

"The issue is not with blackmail material, everyone here knows that what's said here stays here. The problem is with you specifically trying to get certain people out, and even more alarming that you didn't just target me, but my family as well."

"What do you mean, oh great pillar one? If your family is so high up, then how is it possible that you have family that are still so poor. If it were my own family, we would make sure disappointments like that were delt with swiftly." That struck a whole other cord with all of them, and Emberlyn didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep her temper in check.

"Well then I guess it's lucky you aren't. Sometimes it seems as if you really do need to be reminded of that fact, but you are not from any of the pillar families, Abigail. You don't have the authority to speak to me in that manner and you have no right or reason to insult my families name."

"Well maybe if your family wasn't so full of..."

"Enough, Abigail." Kai commanded. "Now Emberlyn has kept a civil tone because that is what is expected of her; however, should you continue to insult her as you are now, I will make sure that my parents understand that the engagement will not go through. If you can not keep your tongue when speaking to those who are in a higher class than you, then you are not the kind of person we want to have anywhere near the top."

"You can't be serious!" Abigail exclaimed, her face nearly as pale as a sheet of paper. Emma wondered if she had stopped breathing for a moment.

"If that is what it takes to teach you a little modesty, then so be it. I'd intended for that to be a worst case scenario, as I don't wish to have that conversation with my parents. Make no mistakes, the proposal can still be revoked, and while I have no desire to speak to them, I will not hesitate if it becomes necessary."

"Thank you, Kai." Emberlyn said as Abigail settled back into her seat, the later still glaring venomously at the former.

"You're welcome, Emberlyn." Kai said, motioning for Abigail to spin the bottle. She did so, putting a little extra force into the spin.

"Sophie?" Isaac questioned quietly, looking towards the girl who seemed to be looking in between Emberlyn and Abigail as if one of them was about to explode. The girl beside him hummed to show she was listening. "It's your turn."

"Huh?" Sophie exclaimed, looking at the bottle that had indeed landed on her. "Um… Never have I ever… been great at math?"

To be honest, Emma didn't blame the poor girl for not knowing what to say, and she almost regretted having them all come this time around. Almost. Again, it would just be easier to say the people who didn't need to worry about putting a finger down, which would be Kion, Karl, Timmy, Cat, and Sophie.

Sophie spun the bottle. "Ming Elizabeth." Emberlyn said for her, nodding and turning to the girl.

"Never have I ever kept a diary or journal out by mistake." Elizabeth, Emma, and Kyo were the only ones that survived that round of total wipe-out. Abigail only had one finger left, and the girl was still glaring at Emberlyn, not caring. Elizabeth spun, "Lirose Kion."

"Never have I ever had a family that through large gala's around holidays." Kai and Kyo were down to one finger each, and it was becoming glaringly obvious the five were being targeted as the fingers dwindled. Emberlyn and Mia were at two, Elizabeth at three. The bottle spun, and Emma could have sworn she saw something that looked shinny, like a magnet, in Abigail's hand for a second. "Mie Abigail."

"Never have I ever had a family that would arrange an engagement between me and the Akane family." That marked Emberlyn and Mia down to one, and Elizabeth at two. It was a little known fact that they had been the first generation to have their parents try arranging them together. Most generations steered clear of that in fear of accidentally creating a monopoly. She spun the bottle again, and this time, Emma just barely caught the flash of a magnet from Kion.

_So they've been working together._ Emma realized a moment to late. _Then Kion will probably…_

"Lirose Kion."

"Never have I ever been such a disappointment that my parents pushed me off on another family member." Emberlyn and Karl both shot up for different reasons, but Emma had a hard time holding her cousin back as she glared daggers at the boy, who shivered a the sudden chill in the air. Emma wondered if he felt the bloodlust yet.

"Elio Corie, would you mind keeping a few of my guests company, it seems there are two rats we might need to deal with."

"Of course, Lady Zhao." Corie said, bowing and motioning for her friends to follow before calling them by name. "Arima Kousei, Arima Cat, Karl, Timmy, Isaac, Sophie, and Shawn. Please follow me, I shall escort you all back to the main room.

"_Go_" Emberlyn whispered to her cousin, her voice like ice as she pushed him towards his friends, who grabbed him in an effort to get him out of the room. The others look much more uncomfortable with the sudden shift in the room, and were much more willing to go.

"Anyone else who would like to rejoin the party?" Kyo asked, eyes glancing over everyone who was gathered there. Not a single soul dared to lift their hands or stand, in fear or in anger, no one was quite sure. "Excellent."

The door closed, and Kyo locked it before turning back to the room. "Wouldn't want any extra company joining in at a bad time."

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but we did all agree that this game was to be played fairly." Emberlyn said after taking a deep breath to clam herself even a little bit. She didn't want to kill anyone, and she was fairly sure she would if they tried to say anything else against her family.

The Ito twins were quickly behind Abigail and Kion, wasting no time in pulling the magnets from their pockets, tossing the objects to the Zhao girl, who held them towards the bottle, which turned slowly, resting on her. "Now that doesn't seem quite fair to me."

"You know, I'd have to agree." Mia Song commented, the girl turning to Kai. "What do you think, Shang?"

"I think this means that the Mie and Lirose families have a few rotten ones. Perhaps they should know how far their companies would fall if these two were left in charge of anything."

"The Lirose family at least has Lirose Maya to continue the business, but the Mie family would need to produce another heir for us to really give them an out."

"Ito-Senpai, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked, turning to the eldest of the siblings, Ito Frie.

"Perhaps it is for the best that we do not allow such rottenness to spread through our ranks. Shang Kai was correct in saying that those who can not watch their tongues should not be handed more power. In fact," A wicked smile became prominent on Frie's face, "I would say that they need a taste of less power."

"You all enjoy that, I think I need a bit of fresh air." Emma stated, feeling quite a bit less upset knowing that the two would be dealt with accordingly. Besides, with the anger waring off, she was beginning to realise that she had, indeed, dropped her guard.

"Why? Because you know there's nothing you can do without your secrets being revealed?" Abigail mocked, seeming to have forgotten that she was at trial to lose more than just her position. Emberlyn stopped, hand gripping the door knob.

"Because unlike you two, I don't have such a low self-concept as to say rude things about one's family to the one person I know will be hurt by it." Emma said clearly, pulling the door open and quickly slipping away. She needed to get away from this party, to her room, a balcony, anywhere was better than in front of all the people that had gathered here.

She needed to escape.

The young girl stopped processing what was happening, her instinct taking over and carrying her to the nearest exit way, which just happened to be the same way her and her dear cousin had tried escaping earlier.

She needed to get away. That was the only thought that circled through her mind.

Emma didn't process the footsteps running after her in the panic that was her mind, she didn't even know where she was truth be told. Her breathing was to rushed, her heart beating to fast, her vision blurring. She needed to be faster.

She needed to _disappear_.

Her mind slowed and stopped in that one thought, but her feet continued to move of their own accord, fulfilling her minds only command. Her thoughts picked up once more at a rapid and slightly dizzying pace, 5 ways to escape a christmas party without being followed… as your being followed. Karl had taught her these few tricks when they were quite a bit younger.

None of which applied to this situation considering Karl was following her right now.

Emma tried one anyways, an ducked into a side room (a closet), locking the door behind her as she pulled the grate from the AC down and quickly climbed up into the vent. She was still small enough that the others would have a hard time getting in, but she could easily slip in and out. The panicked girl managed to calm her breathing a bit before making her way towards her escape, hoping that sh would be able to get there before the others figured her out.

* * *

**Well that was longer than expected... 12 pages on Google docs... Yikes.**

**So, Emma's night did not go as planned, and no I did not forget Maria, she wasn't able to attend this year. Something that will be explained in a later book, probably.**

**Welp... I guess you'll have to wait till after christmas to see what happened after all this, thank goodness I got far enough to post them separately because otherwise, this would not have been posted for another long while. Thank you for following Emma and her fun little quest so far of becoming herself, I think my next one will have a bit more information about how she came to like Isaac in the first place.**

In the meantime... I'm gonna go rest. 24 new characters... Merlin that took a lot...


End file.
